LA PROMESA
by demonyc
Summary: Cuando Candy y Albert finalmente alcanzan la felicidad, una inesperada noticia cambiara y marcara su vida para siempre. Fic basado en una historia real.
1. La Promesa cap 1

LA PROMESA

CAPITULO 1

 **Nota importante:**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Misuky y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, La historia si es mía, y esta basada en hechos reales, las fechas y los tiempos son aproximados.**

 ** _Chicago, 19 de agosto del 2007_**

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Albert y yo estábamos en el hospital esperando noticias, yo tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, Albert se veía completamente abatido, yo no decía nada, solamente apretaba su mano y trataba de sonreír mientras decía –

\- Todo va salir bien, va ser como en las otras ocasiones, ya veras mi amor, no estés triste, el no debe de vernos así

\- Si Candy, yo lo se, voy a tomar un poco de aire

\- Si amor.

Mire a mi esposo dirigirse hacía la salida con paso lento, y podría decir que hasta derrotado, aquel hombre en quien tantas ocasiones me apoye, ahora parecía haber perdido la fe, parecía haber perdido por completo las esperanzas, yo sentía que mi alma se estaba despedazando por dentro, de pronto sentí como un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, me lleve las manos al rostro mientras movía mi cabeza en forma negativa, no podía creer que nuestras vidas hubieran cambiado tanto de un momento a otro, éramos tan felices… nuestra vida era perfecta, hubiera dado mi vida entera por evitarle tanto dolor a mi familia., fue entonces que comencé a recordar.

 ** _Chicago, 21 Marzo 2002_**

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando entramos al consultorio del Dr. Leonard, la verdad es que yo tenía ciertas sospechas sobre mis malestares matutinos, sin embargo no quise decirle nada a Albert hasta estar completamente segura, así que cuando el Dr. Leonard hablo a casa para citarnos en su consultorio, de inmediato Albert y yo nos dirigimos hacía allá, Albert no dejaba de recorrer la sala de espera de un lado a otro, yo lo miraba divertida, esa misma escena la había visto hacia 6 años, finalmente la asistente nos hizo pasar al consultorio del Dr. en cuanto entramos Albert mas que ansioso pregunto –

\- Dr. Leonard ¿Qué es lo que tiene Candy?

\- Tranquilo Sr. Andrew, su esposa no tiene nada grave

\- ¿Y entonces porque sus malestares? Además ella que siempre ha tenido un muy buen apetito, ahora no quiere casi comer y lo poco que come no se le queda en el estomago

\- Eso es hasta cierto punto normal, dado el estado de la Sra. Andrew

\- ¿Entonces eran ciertas mis sospechas Dr. Leonard?

\- Así es Candy

\- Esperen un momento, ¿de que hablan?

\- Felicidades, van a ser papás por segunda ocasión

\- ¿En verdad Dr.?

\- Así es Sr. Andrew

\- Es que usted nos dijo cuando nació Alexander que tal vez ya no íbamos a poder tener mas hijos por las complicaciones que tuvo Candy en el parto anterior, además de que nos estamos cuidando

\- ¿Tomas pastillas Candy?

\- No Dr. Albert usaba condón

\- Entonces no hay porque alarmarse, eres una mujer muy sana, ahora solo tienes que cuidarte mucho

\- Esta noticia es maravillosa, es un milagro después de tanto tiempo… gracias mi amor, gracias mi cielo – decía Albert mientras me cargaba

\- Albert, bájame ¿Qué va pensar el Dr. Leonard?

\- Que me encanta dar este tipo de noticias Sra. Andrew.

En cuanto llegamos a casa vimos al pequeño Alexander jugando con sus carritos, La tía Elroy se había quedado al cuidado de el, mi hijo un hermoso varón de 6 años con cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y grandes en cuanto nos vio entrar corrió a abrazarme y me pregunto –

\- ¿A dónde fueron?

\- Fuimos a ver al Dr. hijo

\- ¿Estas enferma mami?

\- No Alex, ven siéntate, que tu papi y yo tenemos una noticia que darles a ti y a tu abuela

\- ¿Qué noticia? – pregunto ansioso

\- Vas a tener un hermanito – dijimos Albert y yo al uní solo.

Alex por unos momentos se quedo pensativo, luego se volteo a verme y con una seguridad que no esperábamos ni Albert ni yo, nos dijo –

\- Se va llamar David

\- ¿Y si es una nena hermosa como tu mami? – interrogo Albert con una tierna sonrisa

\- Va ser un niño, yo lo se – respondió Alex con seguridad

\- Esta bien, pero prométeme hijo que si es una nena la vas a querer mucho

\- Si papi, te lo prometo, pero se que será un niño, y jugara mucho conmigo.

Habiendo dicho esto se retiro y se puso a jugar nuevamente con sus carritos mientras la abuela Elroy decía -

\- Ojala y nosotros los adultos siempre habláramos con esa misma seguridad, felicidades hijos, me harán abuela por segunda ocasión.

Mi embarazo transcurrió tranquilo, me hicieron algunos ecos y mi bebé nunca dejo ver su sexo, lo que si sabíamos es que estaba bien, ya solo me faltaban dos semanas para dar a luz, pase navidad sin novedad, en las noches casi no podía dormir, Patty la esposa de Stear seguido me visitaba, éramos muy amigas, Patty me conto un poco sobre su matrimonio, tenían 5 años de casados y desde un principio el Dr. les había dicho que no podían tener bebés por problemas de salud de ella, Stear era muy bueno con ella, nunca le reclamo o le exigió nada, siempre le hizo saber que se había casado con ella porque la amaba, en una ocasión mientras ella jugaba con mi hijo le dije –

\- Serías una buena mamá

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Desde luego, mírate, tirada en el piso jugando con mi hijo

\- Bueno, es que yo siempre he dicho que nunca tenemos que olvidar al niño que llevamos dentro

\- Tienes razón Patty, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Dime

\- ¿Ya te olvidaste de ser mamá?

\- A veces una se ve obligada a enterrar esos sentimientos para evitar que duelan, y yo hace tiempo que lo hice.

Patty siguió jugando con Alex, pero alcance a notar que los ojos se le razaban, confieso que me sentí un tanto incomoda, pero ella al notar mi incomodidad sonriendo me dijo –

\- ¿Sabes Candy? yo creo que sería una mamá terrible, muy celosa, sobreprotectora, y bastante regañona jejejejeje

\- Yo veo que eres muy cariñosa con Alex

\- Ah, es que hay una diferencia entre ser madre y ser tía, y como tía soy un amor ¿verdad Alex?

\- Si.

 **Chicago, 29 Diciembre 2002**

Finalmente se llego el gran día, eran las seis de la tarde cuando comencé con los dolores, Albert me llevo al hospital, y ahí tarde cuatro horas en dar a luz, mi Alexander tenía razón, fue un hermoso y sano varoncito, era bastante parecido a Albert, yo me sentí la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, en cuanto la enfermera puso al bebé en mis brazos y vi como sonreía, no se porque pero supe que era diferente de su hermano, no supe a ciencia cierta como describir el sentimiento tan extraño que me invadió, en eso Albert entro y depositando un suave beso sobre mi frente me miro sonriente y enseguida quiso cargar al bebé, luego de mirarlo embelesado me dijo –

\- Es hermoso Candy, gracias por este maravilloso regalo

\- Es un regalo que Dios nos mando, Alex se va poner muy contento

\- Si, el desde que le dimos la noticia supo que iba ser un niño, un hermoso y sano niño

\- Y se va llamar David, como dijo su hermano.

\- Si Candy, así se ha de llamar.

El primer mes Alex se puso un tanto celoso de su hermanito, pero después de que Albert y yo le explicamos que David ocupaba de nosotros para poder alimentarse, bañarlo, cambiarle el pañal, arroparlo y en ocasiones hasta para dormirlo, Alex se quedo tranquilo, los dos primeros años fueron hermosos, ya que al año de que naciera David, volví a salir embarazada, pero esta vez tuve una preciosa nena de cabellos rubios y rizados, tenía los ojos azules como los de su padre, era la reina de la casa, Alex y David la cuidaban mucho, en una palabra, mi vida era perfecta, tenía un esposo amoroso, unos hijos preciosos y sanos, en ocasiones veía como Alex y David peleaban que si por el juguete, por el programa de televisión, en fin cosas de niños, pero momentos después seguían jugando como si nada, un día que estábamos paseando, vimos que estaban vendiendo cachorros, Alex y David de inmediato quisieron que les compráramos uno, fuimos a verlos, de pronto vimos como David quien ya caminaba y hablaba perfecto, tomo una linda cachorra french poodle entre sus brazos y se la puso a Alex entre los brazos y le dijo –

\- Esta, Alex.

Alex sonriendo le dijo –

\- Esta bien David, a mi también me gusta esta

\- ¿Y como se va llamar? – interrogue curiosa

\- Burbuja, ¿verdad Alex que se va llamar burbuja?

\- Si David, me gusta ese nombre, porque parece una burbujita.

Desde ese día burbuja se unió a nuestra familia, confieso que en ocasiones sentía volverme loca, pues entre los tres ponían la casa patas arriba, eso aunado a que me costaba mucho trabajo dormir a mi hija Natalie y cuando por fin lo lograba, mis hijos jugueteando con burbuja la hacían ladrar y Natalie se despertaba molesta y obviamente llorando, además de que esa pequeña bribona de burbuja era fanática de morder mis zapatos, de momento me enojaba, pero al ver las caras felices de mis hijos todo lo olvidaba, total ya compraría otros zapatos, éramos una familia muy afortunada, un día que Albert llego del trabajo y nos disponíamos a comer, David le pregunto a Albert en tono muy serio –

\- Papi, ¿como conquistaste a mami?

La pregunta nos tomo por sorpresa tanto a Albert como a mi, David a sus casi tres años era un niño bastante maduro, Albert sonriendo le contesto –

\- Bueno hijo, a tu mami siempre le han encantado las rosas, así que comencé a mandarle enormes ramos

\- ¿Y porque ya no lo haces? ¿Ya no la quieres igual que antes?

\- La amo mas que a mi vida, y mas aún porque me dio tres hermosos regalos que son ustedes, y bueno a veces tengo tanto trabajo que se me olvida por completo traer flores – menciono Albert un tanto avergonzado

\- Papi, tienes que prometerme algo

\- Lo que quieras hijo

\- Prométeme que cuando yo no este, siempre le vas a traer flores a mami

\- Hijo, te prometo que desde mañana las flores en esta casa nunca van a faltar, pero por favor nunca vuelvas a decir que no vas a estar con nosotros, tu siempre vas a estar aquí con nosotros

\- Gracias papi.

Por primera vez, desde que Albert y yo habíamos formado nuestra hermosa familia, la cena me supo amarga, después de un rato fuimos a acostar a los niños y me quede lavando los trastos, de pronto sentí como Albert me abrazaba y en tono dulce me decía –

\- Candy, perdóname por no seguir trayéndote flores

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, se que el trabajo muchas veces te absorbe

\- Pero eso no debe de ser excusa para no traerte flores, nuestro hijo es bastante listo ¿no crees?

\- Si, solo que no me gusto que hablara como si nos fuera a dejar

\- A mí tampoco, ¿Por qué diría eso?

\- No lo se, pero hizo que se me hiciera un verdadero nudo en el estomago

\- Ya no pienses mas en eso mi amor, ven vamos a descansar.

Desde ese día Albert llegaba del trabajo con hermosos ramos de flores, en varias ocasiones mientras arrullaba a la pequeña Natalie, sorprendí a David y a Alex como se secreteaban mientras sonreían cada vez que Albert entraba con flores para mi., al paso del tiempo comencé a observar que el semblante de David se veía desmejorado, ya no comía tan bien como antes, además de que siempre estaba muy cansado y me decía que le dolían mucho los huesos, lo lleve de inmediato con el Dr. Martí que era su pediatra, le mando hacer varios estudios, pero parecía que todo estaba bien, solo me dijo –

\- No hay porque alarmarse Candy, solo trae un poco de anemia, y el dolor de huesos se debe a que esta creciendo, pero nada que unas buenas vitaminas no puedan resolver, .- jovencito me ha dicho tu mami que no has querido comer muy bien, necesito que nos ayudes a tu mami y a mi para que estés muy fuerte y sano

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – interrogo David con desgano

\- Bueno, te tienes que tomar estas gotitas, pero sobre todo, tienes que comer muy bien ¿Qué dices? ¿es un trato?

\- Es un trato.

Pero pese a las vitaminas y a que yo me esmeraba en hacer la comida mas divertida y deliciosa, David seguía igual, o me atrevo a decir que hasta peor, puesto que en algunas ocasiones de la nada le daba mucha fiebre, ya no era mas aquel niño feliz y lleno de energías que jugueteaba con su hermano y burbuja, fue entonces cuando Albert y yo decidimos llevarlo a otro hospital, le hicieron mas estudios y fue el mismo diagnostico, anemia, le recetaron mas vitaminas, y me dijeron que tenia que comer bien… yo estaba completamente desesperada, de ahí empezó nuestro navegar por distintos hospitales, y siempre con el mismo maldito diagnostico, hasta que un día en un hospital nos topamos con un Dr. llamado Michael, quien después de interrogarnos sobre los síntomas de nuestro hijo, ver todos los estudios que le habían hecho y revisar a David meticulosamente, se dirigió a el, y sonriendo amigablemente le dijo –

\- Oye campeón, ahí en esa pequeña habitación tengo muchos juguetes, ¿quieres ir a jugar un rato ahí mientras platico con tus papás?

\- ¿También tienes barcos? porque yo de grande voy a ser un pirata

\- Claro, anda ve a jugar un rato

\- Gracias Dr.

En cuanto nuestro hijo entro a ese lugar, el Dr. nos miro con mucha seriedad para enseguida decir –

\- Conozco un medico que quizá les pueda decir con mayor certeza que es lo que tiene su hijo

\- Pero nos dijeron que usted era el mejor pediatra de la ciudad, nos lo recomendaron mucho

\- Gracias, pero no creo ser el medico indicado para tratar a su hijo

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Interrogue bastante angustiada

\- Yo creo que su hijo necesita que lo vea un pediatra oncólogo

\- Me esta diciendo que mi hijo podría tener… ¡Dios mío no!

\- Por favor Sra. Andrew, no se angustie antes de tiempo, es solo para descartar la posibilidad

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese Dr. y donde lo podemos encontrar? – Pregunto Albert tratando de mostrarse sereno

\- Es el Dr. Tom Stevens, y esta en el hospital St. Joseph

\- Tenemos que llevar a David con ese Dr. Candy

\- No quiero, David no tiene eso, deben estar equivocados

\- Es solo para descartar Candy…

\- Es que si vamos… es casi como aceptar que nuestro bebé tiene cáncer ¿no comprendes Albert?

\- Sra. Andrew, por favor, necesito que se tranquilice, su hijo no debe verla así de alterada, el niño parece ser bastante perceptivo, no lo preocupe por favor

\- Tiene razón Dr. perdón, es que el solo hecho de pensar en eso me pone nerviosa, pero, ¿solo es para descartar verdad?

\- Así es.

En cuanto salimos del hospital, David apretó mi mano y sonriendo tiernamente me dijo –

\- No te angusties mami, no tengo nada grave

\- Lo sé hijo, es solo que me encuentro un poco cansada, además no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo a tus hermanitos con la abuela Elroy, tal vez nos extrañen

\- Tengo una idea – menciono mi hijo sonriendo

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer campeón? – interrogo Albert cargándolo

\- Vamos por la abuela, mis hermanitos y burbuja, quiero ir a pasear, y bueno también me compras un kínder sorpresa papi, ya sabes que son mis favoritos

\- Todos los que quieras hijo – respondió Albert besando la punta de su nariz.

Ese día fue especial, efectivamente fuimos por toda la familia, como hacia un día maravilloso, decidimos ir de día de campo, miraba como David correteaba con Alex y burbuja, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si por fin hubiera despertado de una espantosa pesadilla hasta que la abuela Elroy me pregunto –

\- ¿Qué les dijo el Dr. Candy?

\- Perdón abuela Elroy, pero hoy no quiero hablar de eso, déjeme disfrutar de este día, por favor

\- Claro que si hija, hace un día hermoso, dame a la pequeña Natalie y ve a jugar con ellos

\- Gracias abuela Elroy.

Cuando llegamos a casa, les di una ducha rápida y luego de que cenamos, Albert me ayudo a acostarlos, yo estaba en el jardín llorando a mares, el solo hecho de pensar en que mi hijo tuviera una enfermedad tan horrible me hacia sentir bastante desesperada, de pronto sentí la presencia de Albert, me volví hacia el, y en tono demandante le dije –

\- Nuestro hijo no tiene cáncer, vamos a ir con ese Dr. pero solo para descartar la posibilidad, ¿me entiendes Albert?

\- Si mi amor, ven vamos adentro, te prepare un té

\- Prométeme que nuestro hijo no tiene esa espantosa enfermedad

\- Candy… yo no puedo prometerte eso

\- Prométemelo – exigí

\- Mi amor yo…

\- No puedes prometérmelo porque tú también dudas de que nuestro hijo este bien ¿verdad?

\- Candy...

\- Déjame sola – grite

\- Pero Candy…

\- Dije que me dejes sola, necesito estar sola, compréndeme… por favor

\- Esta bien, estaré esperándote adentro.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve afuera, lo que si, es que cuando entre a la casa vi a Albert un poco recostado en el sofá, estaba dormido y al lado tenía a la pequeña Natalie quien dormía profundamente, ¿Qué me había pasado? Por estar pensando en mi dolor, en la preocupación por David, me olvide por completo de mi pequeña bebita, ni siquiera le había ido a dar las buenas noches a mis hijos, y por primera vez le había gritado a mi esposo, mire hacia el comedor y vi una taza con té, acaricie el rostro de mi esposo con el dorso de mi mano y en un susurro le dije –

\- Perdóname Albert, nunca fue mi intención gritarte.

Albert se despertó y cariñoso tomo mi mano mientras me decía -. Estamos juntos en esto Candy, tenemos que ser fuertes y estar unidos, ya veras que nada malo va a pasar, no vuelvas a pedirme que te deje sola, por favor

\- No lo haré mi amor, te lo prometo

Al día siguiente fuimos a ver al Dr. Stevens, quien de inmediato mando hacerle unos estudios a David, pero esta vez nuestro hijo por primera vez se quedo hospitalizado, pues los estudios así lo requerían, yo no quería regresar a casa, quería quedarme al lado de mi hijo, velar su sueño, cuidarlo, sin embargo el Dr. me dijo –

\- David esta sedado, será mejor que ambos vayan a descansar y mañana temprano regresen a verlo

\- ¿Pero y si se despierta y pregunta por nosotros? – interrogo Albert

\- No lo hará hasta por la mañana, se los aseguro

\- Esta bien, pero estaremos aquí a primera hora – mencione muy decidida.

El camino a casa me pareció eterno, quería decirle tantas cosas a Albert pero no sabia ni como empezar, el rostro de el aunque trataba de parecer sereno, denotaba preocupación, se volvió hacia mi por algunos segundos para decirme –

\- No te preocupes amor, todo va estar bien

\- Ya no se que pensar…

\- Nuestro David es fuerte

\- ¿Pero porque el Dr. nos hizo tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué mandarle hacer ese estudio tan raro a mi pequeño? ¿Por qué precisamente lo tiene que ver un pediatra oncólogo?

\- Para un mejor diagnostico Candy, mi amor no te preocupes mas por favor

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, algo dentro de mi ser me dice que David no esta bien, y me odio por no poder evitar sentir esto

\- No digas eso Candy

\- Es que yo se que esto no es una simple gripe, o un dolor de garganta, se que nuestro hijo tiene algo serio, y no se como evitarlo – mencione ya no pudiendo controlar el llanto.

Albert detuvo el automóvil y me abrazo mientras con voz angustiada me decía –

\- No llores mas Candy, ¿Qué no vez que yo también estoy aterrado? Yo mismo estoy intentando auto convencerme de que nuestro hijo esta bien, y no puedo porque también siento que algo no anda bien, y si los dos estamos aterrados ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Tenemos que pensar también en Natalie, en Alex, no podemos flaquear Candy, no debemos.

Permanecimos por largo rato en ese largo abrazo, sin decir nada, solo escuchando el latir de nuestros corazones, finalmente Albert echo a andar el auto y llegamos a casa, la abuela Elroy nos recibió y nos dijo que la pequeña Natalie ya estaba dormida, y que Alex se negaba a irse a dormir, pero que finalmente el sueño lo había vencido, mi pequeño Alex se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sofá esperandonos, Albert lo cargo y lo llevo hasta su habitación, finalmente la abuela Elroy me pregunto -

\- ¿Qué paso Candy? ¿Dónde dejaron a David?

\- El se tuvo que quedar hospitalizado

\- ¿Pero porque?

\- Lo tuvieron que sedar para hacerle un estudio

\- ¿Cuándo les dan los resultados?

\- Mañana

\- Animo hija, ya veras que todo saldrá bien

\- Gracias por todo abuela Elroy, me imagino lo cansada que debe de estar, será mejor irnos a descansar

\- Si Candy, buenas noches.

En cuanto vi que la abuela Elroy se metió a su recamara, no pude evitar entrar a la habitación de David, encendí la luz y vi que un pequeño bulto se movía de entre la colcha, me acerque sigilosa y levante con cuidado la colcha y vi que era burbuja, quien al verme lamio cariñosa mi mano, me senté sobre la cama y comencé a decirle –

\- Lo extrañas ¿verdad? yo también lo extraño mucho, pero te prometo que mañana ya estará aquí, y todo volverá a ser como antes, volveré a verlos corretear por toda la casa, y volverán a hacer travesuras.

Burbuja me miraba interrogativa, estaba echada a un lado mío mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza, de pronto Albert abrió la puerta y al verme me dijo –

\- Cuando vi que no ibas a nuestra habitación, de inmediato supuse que estarías aquí

\- Me duele ver su habitación sin el, lo extraño mucho

\- Es solo por esta noche amor, mañana lo traeremos de vuelta

\- Mira, burbuja también lo extraña, la encontré aquí debajo de la colcha

\- Creo que es natural, ya sabes como juega con el y con Alex

\- Es cierto, desde que la trajimos se han vuelto inseparables, extraño verlos juguetear a los tres

\- Muy pronto así va a ser Candy, ya lo veras.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

LA PROMESA

CAPITULO 2

Todavía no terminaba de amanecer cuando Albert y yo ya íbamos camino al hospital, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos habíamos podido dormir bien, así que decidimos que lo mejor era ir al hospital, en cuanto llegamos le preguntamos a la jefa de enfermeras por el Dr. Stevens, pero nos dijo que todavía faltaba una hora para que el llegara, yo no quería esperar un minuto mas para poder entrar a ver a David, pero la enfermera me dijo que teníamos que esperar a que llegara el Dr. Stevens, le rogué, le suplique y por último le exigí que me dejara entrar a ver a mi hijo, pero de nada sirvió, Albert me abrazo y me dijo que fuéramos a la cafetería a comer algo en lo que llegaba el Dr. yo acepte, pero la verdad es que no quería comer nada, yo lo único que deseaba era ver a mi hijo, me sentía molesta con Albert por haberme convencido de llevarlo con ese Dr. Stevens, con esa enfermera por no dejarme entrar a ver a mi hijo, ¿pero quien se creía para prohibirme ver a mi hijo? Era mío, yo era su madre, no era una desconocida., Albert me miraba sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que después de algunos minutos en tono desesperado tomo mi mano y me dijo –

\- Ya basta Candy, ya deja de hacer eso

\- ¿De hacer que?

\- De jugar con la comida y mirarme con reproche, anda ya dime porque estas tan molesta conmigo

\- Estoy molesta porque te dije que no quería traer a mi hijo a este lugar, te dije que era casi como aceptar que tiene esa horrible enfermedad, pero tu insististe

\- No estamos aceptando nada Candy, yo te dije que era solo para descartar la posibilidad de que tenga cáncer, y también te dije que tenemos que ser fuertes, que tenemos que estar unidos, así que come

\- No tengo apetito

\- ¿Y tu crees que yo si? pero tenemos que alimentarnos para estar bien, no podemos darnos el lujo de enfermarnos ¿me entiendes?

\- Esta bien.

Finalmente llego el Dr. Stevens y nos llevo a la habitación donde estaba nuestro hijo, me tranquilice al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, parecía un angel, acaricie su pequeño rostro y mire como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el, entonces el Dr. nos hizo una seña a Albert y a mi para que lo siguiéramos a su consultorio, en cuanto entramos nos invito a tomar asiento, enseguida nos dijo –

\- Me acaban de entregar los resultados de su hijo

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Dr.? – interrogue angustiada

\- Sra. Andrew, siéntese por favor – me indico al Dr. al ver que me levantaba del asiento

\- No me quiero sentar, quiero saber que es lo que tiene mi hijo

\- Su hijo tiene una enfermedad que se llama osteosarcoma

\- ¿Qué es eso Dr. Stevens? – interrogo Albert preocupado

\- Comúnmente se le conoce como cáncer de huesos, es muy extraño que su hijo siendo tan pequeño la padezca

\- No, no, no, no eso no puede ser posible, mi bebé no puede tener cáncer, no quiero, no lo acepto, seguramente esos resultados deben de estar mal

\- Sra. Andrew, por favor tranquilícese

\- ¿Cómo me pide que me tranquilice con una noticia así? ¿usted tiene hijos?

\- Candy por favor…

\- Si Sra. Andrew, una pequeña de 4 años – menciono el Dr. Stevens

\- ¿Y como se sentiría si de pronto le dijeran que su nena tiene cáncer? ¿en verdad se tranquilizaría? – interrogue molesta

\- Creo me sentiría igual de angustiado que usted Sra. pero también dejaría que el médico me explicara que es lo que tengo que hacer para lograr que mi hija venza el cáncer

\- Esta bien Dr. disculpe mi reacción

\- La comprendo, no es una noticia fácil de aceptar, pero ahora nos tenemos que concentrar en el tratamiento de su hijo

\- ¿Qué es lo que sigue? – interrogo Albert preocupado

\- Comenzar de inmediato con quimioterapia

\- ¿Pero porque? – pregunte asustada

\- Porque tardaron en traerlo para hacerle un mejor diagnostico, y el cáncer ya esta algo avanzado, y cuanto antes comencemos con el tratamiento es mejor

\- ¿Es necesario que lo dejemos desde hoy aquí Dr.? – pregunto Albert

\- Sería lo indicado, pero también creo que deben llevarlo hoy a su casa para que no se aburra de estar aquí, los hospitales no son para nada divertidos, y menos para los niños, así que mejor mañana temprano lo traen para comenzar con el tratamiento, ah y nada de mascotas, aquí tienen la dieta que David debe de seguir a partir de hoy – menciono el galeno mientras le entregaba la hoja a Albert.

\- Esta bien Dr. gracias.

Saliendo del consultorio del Dr. Stevens fuimos a ver a nuestro hijo, me sorprendió verlo tan animado, en cuanto salimos del hospital rumbo a casa, David muy emocionado dijo –

\- Ya quiero ver a mis hermanos y a burbuja

\- ¿Y a la abuela Elroy no? – interrogue tratando de sonreír

\- Si, también.

En cuanto entramos vimos a la abuela Elroy cargando a Natalie, Alex recibió a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo, mientras que burbuja corría de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de David, al ver a mis hijos tan contentos jugando con ese animalito tan noble, se me partió el corazón solo de pensar que tendríamos que regalar a burbuja, mis hijos la amaban, y mas David que estaba tan apegado a ella, nuestra vida iba cambiar por completo, ¿Cómo hacerle comprender a un niño de casi tres años que su querida mascota ya no podría vivir mas en casa? Albert al verme tan preocupada me dijo –

\- Se que estas pensando en como decirle a David sobre burbuja, mas tarde hablamos sobre eso ¿quieres? ahora voy un rato a la oficina a ver algunos pendientes y enseguida regreso.

\- Esta bien Albert, yo voy a atender a Natalie, he estado bastante despegada de ella.

David se canso muy rápido y se fue a descansar, mientras yo recogía la mesa lloraba en silencio, un silencio doloroso y desgarrador, tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de reclamarle a Dios, desde que el Dr. nos dio la noticia, no podía dejar de preguntarme el porque habiendo tanta gente tan mala, Dios había elegido mandarle esa enfermedad terrible a mi bebé, no lo comprendía, de pronto una vocecita me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué lloras mami?

\- Alex, pensé que estarías afuera jugando con burbuja – dije tratando de enjugar mis lagrimas

\- No, ella esta en la habitación con David, no quiere salir a jugar conmigo, mami… ¿estas llorando por mi hermano?

\- No hijo, es solo que últimamente me duele mucho la cabeza

\- ¿Segura mami?

\- Si hijo, ahora mismo me voy a tomar una pastilla, anda ve a jugar

\- No tengo ganas, mejor voy a ver la tv

\- Esta bien hijo, en cuanto termine de levantar la mesa, voy contigo

\- ¿Y me haces palomitas?

\- Claro que si hijo., vamos a aprovechar que tu hermanita también esta dormida.

Albert regreso pronto de la oficina, así que nos encontró a Alex y a mi viendo una película, en cuanto lo vi entrar fui a recibirlo y el acariciando mi cabello me dijo –

\- Ya le conseguí un hogar a burbuja

\- Pero dijiste que lo hablaríamos mas tarde, ¿Por qué no me lo consultaste?

\- Bueno, es que se presento la oportunidad, George me pregunto por David y le dije como estaban las cosas y el se ofreció a quedarse con burbuja

\- Pero el casi nunca esta en casa, viaja mucho, además de que vive algo lejos de aquí

\- Lo sé Candy, pero el me dijo que cuando no estuviera en casa se la iba a encargar a su vecina

\- No me gusta la idea, además los niños van a sufrir mucho, la van a extrañar

\- ¿A quien vamos a extrañar? – interrogo Alex detrás de nosotros.

Albert se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Alex y luego dijo –

\- Alex, tú eres el mayor y se que eres un niño muy valiente… mira, tu hermano esta un poco enfermito y el Dr. nos dijo que burbuja no debe de estar en esta casa hasta que David se mejore

\- ¿Pero porque?

\- Porque no es bueno para la salud de tu hermano, pero te prometo que en cuanto David este bien, burbuja volverá a casa – menciono Albert

\- ¿Serán como unas vacaciones para ella?

\- Así es hijo

\- ¿Y no puedo ir yo con ella?

\- Me temo que no Alex

\- ¿Pero porque papá?

\- Porque ya mero entras a la escuela y además porque ella va estar en casa del Sr. Johnson

\- No papi, ese Sr. vive muy lejos, y no la vamos a poder ver seguido, además ¿que tal que cuando mi hermano se alivie y burbuja regrese ya no nos reconoce?

\- No será por tanto tiempo hijo

\- ¿Es eso cierto mami?

\- Si hijo

\- David se va poner triste – dijo Alex

\- Tal vez un poco, pero será por poco tiempo.

Mas tarde cuando le dijimos a David sobre tener que deshacernos de su mascota, efectivamente se puso muy triste, y lloro, por primera vez nuestro hijo nos dijo que éramos muy malos por querer separarlo de burbuja, sus palabras me calaron hasta el alma, pero hice un esfuerzo para no llorar delante de el, en eso llego Patty con una gelatina que había preparado, se disculpo por no haber ido antes pues el trabajo la tenía totalmente ocupada, pero sonriendo nos dijo que había renunciado por cuestiones de salud, pero que ahora tendría mucho tiempo para visitarnos, en eso se le acerco David y le dijo –

\- Que bueno que ya no vas a ir a trabajar

\- ¿Verdad que si mi amor? Es mucho mas importante cuidar nuestra salud, por eso tu vas a comer mejor para estar tan fuerte como superman

\- Tía Patty, ¿tu puedes cuidar de burbuja en lo que me alivio?

\- Claro que si, solo tengo que avisarle al tío Stear, ¿pasa algo Candy?

\- Bueno es que el Dr. nos dijo que no es recomendable que burbuja este aquí, Albert ya le había conseguido un hogar con George, pero los niños no quieren que se quede con el porque no la verían tan seguido

\- Comprendo, pues entonces que burbuja se quede en mi casa

\- Gracias tía Patty

\- De nada corazón.

En cuanto los niños se fueron a jugar, Patty me pregunto al ver como trataba de contener el llanto –

\- ¿Quieres ir un rato a mi casa a platicar?

\- Creo que si.

Le dije a Albert que iría un rato a la casa de Patty y el como siempre amoroso me dijo que estaba bien, que el cuidaría a los niños., en cuanto entramos a su casa Patty me pregunto –

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Candy? ¿la enfermedad de David es grave?

\- Mi hijo tiene cáncer Patty, y yo no se si podre ser fuerte

\- Podrás Candy, Dios te dará las fuerzas

\- ¿Dios? desde esta mañana me pregunto si Dios existe, y si existe entonces no es un Dios justo, porque si lo fuera no permitiría que este tipo de enfermedades existieran y menos que atacara a niños

\- ¡Candy! pero si tu eres una mujer muy religiosa, ¿porque hablas de esta manera?

\- Porque estoy enojada con Dios, porque ya no se si quiero seguir creyendo en el

\- Candy, no digas eso por favor, comprendo tu dolor, pero los caminos de Dios son incomprensibles, son pruebas que el nos manda, no me gusta escucharte hablar de esta manera

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no tienes hijos, pero yo…

\- Tienes razón, yo no tengo hijos, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, y me duele saber que ustedes están sufriendo

\- Perdóname Patty, pero es que me siento desesperada, ¿tú sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para que mis hijos no me vean llorar?

\- Disculpa lo que voy a decirte Candy, pero creo que no estas haciendo el mejor de tus esfuerzos, ¿te has visto al espejo? tienes los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tu rostro se nota triste, estas desaliñada y tus hijos son muy listos, no les hagas ni te hagas esto, además Albert te esta apoyando, ustedes son una pareja muy unida, no permitas que esto los vaya a separar, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que trasmitirle esa fuerza a tu hijo, además yo los voy a apoyar en lo que sea

\- Gracias Patty, y disculpa este arranque de furia que tuve

\- No tienes porque disculparte, para eso somos amigas.

Después de desahogarme, al poco rato llego Stear y Patty le conto lo que sucedía, Stear trato de darme ánimos y estuvo de acuerdo en que burbuja se quedara con ellos, eso me hizo sentir un poco aliviada, por lo menos la mascota de mis hijos no se iría tan lejos y la seguirían viendo, ambos me acompañaron a casa, en cuanto entramos vimos que Albert y la abuela Elroy ya tenían lista la cena, invitamos a nuestros amigos a cenar, pero ellos no aceptaron quedarse, entonces David con algo de trabajo tomo a burbuja y se la entrego a Patty no si antes decirle –

\- Tienes que cuidarla muy bien, porque ella también te va cuidar mucho a ti, ya platique con ella y le dije que se portara bien, ella va ser tu hija

\- Oh, claro que si David, ambas nos vamos a cuidar, y cuando quieran verla va estar en el jardín, lista para que jueguen

\- Gracias tía Patty – dijo Alex abrazandola.

Cuando nuestros amigos se fueron llevándose a burbuja, esperaba que mis hijos lloraran al verla partir, pero no fue así, estaban de lo mas tranquilos, esa noche mientras cenábamos puse atención al rostro de mi marido, pude notar como se veía cansado y hasta un tanto descuidado, aunque sus labios me sonreían sus ojos no, el también estaba sufriendo y sin embargo trataba de mostrarse fuerte para darme ánimos, quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero no pude hacerlo, había algo dentro de mí que me lo impedía, ¿era egoísmo? ¿cobardía? ¿Cómo vencer ese muro que al parecer yo misma estaba levantando?

En cuanto terminamos de cenar, jugamos un rato con los niños y después los fuimos a acostar, Natalie estaba especialmente molesta esa noche, tanto así que tuve que bajar a arrullarla, pero no lograba tranquilizarla, era como si no me quisiera, no paraba de llorar, de pronto la abuela Elroy me dijo –

\- Dámela hija, te vez algo tensa y cansada, yo me hago cargo de Nathy

\- Le voy a preparar un te por si trae algún cólico

\- Yo lo hago Candy, anda ve a descansar que vienen días muy pesados.

No dije nada, pues sabía que lo que la abuela me acaba de decir era muy cierto, así que puse a Natalie en los brazos de la abuela Elroy y como por arte de magia dejo de llorar, eso en vez de darme alivio me hizo sentir demasiado angustiada, ¿acaso estaba descuidando tanto a mi bebita que ya no quería estar conmigo? Quería dejar de pensar, quería salir de esa horrible pesadilla en la que mi vida se estaba convirtiendo, entre a la habitación de Alex y vi que dormía profundamente, le di un beso en la frente, luego me dirigí a la habitación de David, así dormido parecía tan tranquilo… le di un beso y salí sigilosamente, cuando entre a nuestra habitación no vi a Albert, lo llame y me dijo –

\- Ahora voy, me estoy terminando de duchar, si quieres pasa a cambiarte

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo me cambio aquí.

Cuando Albert salió yo me encontraba recostada, se sentó en la cama para luego preguntarme –

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, es solo que estoy un poco asustada

\- Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

\- Si, estamos juntos, ¿sabes? creo que yo también me daré una ducha.

Me levante rápidamente para luego dirigirme al baño, mientras me duchaba comencé nuevamente a llorar y así pude dejar que mis lagrimas se mezclaran con el agua, me desesperaba no poder contenerme, no sabía como parar, era como si dentro de mi ser estuviera pasando una tormenta y no sabía si algún día iba a terminar, no sabía como ser fuerte, de pronto me sentía la mujer mas cobarde sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿Cómo darle ánimos a mi hijo, y a mi esposo si yo misma no sabía como dármelos? termine de ducharme y me puse la bata, al salir vi a Albert recostado, pensé que estaría dormido, pero me di cuenta que no era así cuando lo escuche sollozar, me acerque y vi que se limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas para tratar de embozar una leve sonrisa, desde luego que fracaso porque en vez de que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa, pude ver un rostro lleno de dolor bañado en lagrimas que ya no pudo, ni quiso contener, se abrazo a mi cintura sin decir nada, solo lloraba, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar de esa manera, no dije nada, solo le acaricie el cabello también dejando correr el llanto, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero dentro de mi prometí que sería fuerte, Albert y yo oramos y encomendamos a nuestra familia a Dios para poder salir adelante, curiosamente esa noche dormí como hacía varios meses no lo hacía.

Al día siguiente al mediodía, llevamos a David al hospital, después de hacer el papeleo, el Dr. Stevens, nos llevo por un pasillo donde había muchos niños sin cabello y con la piel pálida, eso me hizo sentir un tanto intimidada, el Dr. nos dejo un momento en una de la habitaciones y de pronto David pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué ellos no tienen cabello mami?

\- Hijo… yo…

\- David, es que aquí les dan una medicina que hace que su cabello se les caiga, pero cuando les vuelve a crecer es mucho mas fuerte y bonito – intervino rápidamente Albert

\- A mi me gusta el mío, yo no quiero que me den de esa medicina, mejor ya vámonos

\- Hijo, te tienes que quedar aquí – dije con la voz a punto de quebrárseme

\- Yo no quiero, yo quiero irme a casa con mis hermanos y la abuela.

En eso llego el Dr. Stevens con una enfermera que traía varias cosas en una mesita, me dio una pequeña bata azul y me dijo que cambiara a David, el se reusaba a que lo cambiara mientras me decía –

\- Vámonos, no me gusta este lugar

\- Hijo, es para que te cures, y vuelvas a jugar como antes con Alex y burbuja, aquí te van a dar una medicina muy buena

\- Te prometo que ya voy a comer bien mami, y me voy a tomar todas mis medicinas, y llegando a casa juego con Alex y burbuja, pero no quiero estar aquí, llévenme a casa por favor, ¿si papi? Dile a mami que ya nos vayamos.

No se como pude soportar el llanto, aquellas palabras de mi bebé me estaban matando por dentro, mis manos se movían torpes al tratar de desabotonar la camisa de David, la enfermera al verme me dijo –

\- Yo lo hago señora Andrew, no se preocupe

\- Es que yo…

\- Por favor Sra. salgan un momento mientras yo me encargo de este pequeño galán

\- Esta bien, gracias Srita.

En cuanto salimos a la sala de espera, me abrace a Albert y ya no pude mas, sentía como lagrimas ardientes corrían por mis mejillas, unas lagrimas que me quemaban el alma, una y otra vez me preguntaba ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué a mi familia?

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

LA PROMESA

CAPITULO 3

Los primeros 7 meses fueron bastante pesados, llevábamos a David 3 veces por semana a las quimioterapias, casi a diario me suplicada que no lo lleváramos mas al hospital, cuanto no hubiera dado por complacerlo, las quimioterapias que le daban eran de las mas agresivas dado lo avanzado del cáncer, nuestra vida se convirtió en un ir y venir al hospital, íbamos a casa solo para asearnos y mudarnos de ropa, el hermoso cabello de David fue desapareciendo hasta que finalmente le tuvimos que rapar, estaba adelgazando a una velocidad increíble, y su piel… su piel ya no tenía mas aquel color sano, ahora era pálido, alrededor de sus ojos tenía enormes ojeras, con muchos trabajos Albert y yo hacíamos que probara la comida que le llevaban, pero su estomago no la toleraba, a los minutos de que comenzaba a comer la devolvía, desde que su tratamiento comenzó la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba apático, o enojado, casi no hablaba, se lo comentamos al Dr. Stevens, pero nos dijo que era natural, David estaba deprimido, y tanto Albert como yo hacíamos hasta lo imposible por tratar de sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa, hacíamos voces, gestos, inventábamos trucos de magia, pero la verdad es que pocas veces funcionaba., solo cuando regresábamos a casa su humor cambiaba, una vez a la semana iban de una fundación llamada **Casa canica** para darles algún espectáculo a los niños, llegaban disfrazados de payasos, y hacían todo lo posible por arrancarles una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, a nosotros como padres nos daban terapia de apoyo para saber sobrellevar una situación así.

Patty también iba a visitarlo, y hacia todo lo posible por alentar a nuestro hijo, se ponía a dibujar con el, en una de esas ocasiones le regalo un libro de Bob esponja para pintar ya que sabía que le encantaba ver esa caricatura, David lo tomo y hojeo sin mucho ánimo para luego darle las gracias, Patty tratando de animarlo le comenzó a platicar sobre las travesuras que burbuja le hacia en casa, pues la costumbre de morder los zapatos no se le quitaba, también le dijo que tenia que echarle muchas ganas para que burbuja pudiera regresar a su casa a jugar con el y con Alex.

Un día el Dr. nos dijo que lo veía mucho mejor, que David al parecer estaba respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento, y el creía que ya no era necesario que lo lleváramos tres veces a la semana al hospital, que sería suficiente con llevarlo solo una vez, además nos dijo que le haría bien no estar tanto tiempo en el hospital para evitar que se deprimiera mas, desde luego que le receto varias medicinas, que tanto Albert como yo estábamos dispuestos a seguir al pie de la letra, cuando entramos a su habitación y le dimos la noticia, David se puso feliz, sentí que mi alma volvía nuevamente a mi cuerpo ya que extrañaba mucho ver su sonrisa, se me abrazo para enseguida decirme –

\- Ándale mami, ya quítame esta fea ropa y cámbiame

\- Desde luego hijo, ahora mismo te voy a quitar esa bata, y te pongo tu linda ropa

\- Enseguida regreso, voy al consultorio del Dr. Stevens, me iba dar algunos papeles para firmar, ya sabes amor, lo de siempre – dijo Albert

\- Esta bien, aquí te esperamos David y yo

\- No te vayas a tardar papi

\- Claro que no campeón – menciono Albert depositando un beso en la frente de nuestro hijo, para enseguida salir.

Entonces David, algo serio me dijo –

\- Oye mami, quiero comer pollo asado, la comida de aquí es muy fea

\- Ah mira que bien, ya hasta hambre le dio a mi príncipe con la noticia, te compraremos todos los pollos que quieras mi amor

\- Solo uno, ah pero si quiero muchos kínder sorpresa

\- Ok. Aunque creo que nos estamos apresurando un poco con eso de la comida y el postre, creo que sería bueno preguntarle al Dr. Stevens

\- No mami, va decir que no

\- Jajajaja ¿ahora eres mago para saber lo que va decir el Dr.?

\- No, pero se que va decir que no, así son todos los Dres.

\- De todas maneras se lo tengo que preguntar hijo

\- Esta bien, ¿Por qué se tarda tanto mi papá? Vamos a esperarlo afuera, ya estoy listo

\- Ya sabes que antes de salir te tiene que revisar nuevamente el Dr. así que esperaremos aquí a tu papi y al Dr. Stevens

\- Esta bien, oye mami, tengo muchas ganas de ver a burbuja, ¿me llevas a casa de la tía Patty?

\- Si el Dr. lo autoriza, claro que si hijo.

No pude evitar mirar el gesto de disgusto y desilusión en el rostro de mi pequeño, mientras esperábamos en la habitación, escuchamos que tocaban a la puerta, era Eleanor, la directora de la fundación **Casa canica,** quien afable pregunto -

\- Hola, ¿Se puede?

\- Claro que si Eleanor, pasa por favor

\- Un pajarito me dijo que este guerrero esta respondiendo bastante bien a su tratamiento, y que ya no lo veremos tan seguido por aquí, y eso aunque suene algo raro, me da mucho gusto

\- ¿Me vas a extrañar Eleanor? – interrogo David coqueto

\- Todos los de la fundación te vamos a extrañar, pero es mejor vernos en tu casa o en un parque a vernos en el hospital ¿no crees?

\- Si Eleanor, yo creo que es mas divertido, no me gusta que me inyecten, ni que me pongan tubos en el cuerpo, además lo que me ponen en el brazo arde, siento que me quema, yo se lo digo a mis papis, pero ellos insisten en traerme, les pregunto que porque me tienen que poner esa medicina y no me dicen, ¿Tu sabes de que estoy enfermo Eleanor?

Mire con sorpresa y vergüenza a Eleanor, ya que desde que Albert y yo comenzamos a ir a las terapias nos había dicho que era necesario que le explicáramos a David su padecimiento, Que teníamos que hacerlo de una forma que el pudiera comprender, pero la verdad es que ni Albert ni yo teníamos idea de cómo hacerlo, además pensamos que a David ya se le había olvidado ya que nos dejo de preguntar, mire como Eleanor acaricio con ternura la cabeza de mi hijo para enseguida decir –

\- Tienes una enfermedad que se llama cáncer.

Me quede helada al escuchar a Eleanor decirle aquello a mi hijo, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a mi pequeño? Quise intervenir pero David se me adelanto para preguntar –

\- ¿Y que es el cáncer Eleanor?

\- Veamos, a ti te gustan los piratas ¿cierto?

\- Si, es cierto

\- ¿Y contra quien luchan los piratas?

\- Contra monstruos del mar

\- Muy bien, ¿Y tú cuál consideras que es el monstruo más feo del mar?

\- Uno que tiene un solo ojo y muchos brazos, pero yo no le tengo miedo, porque cuando juego, tengo mi espada y siempre le gano

\- Yo lo se, mira el cáncer es como ese monstruo con el que estas luchando, y bueno es necesario que te pongan esa medicina para que puedas vencerlo

\- ¿Entonces estoy luchando contra un monstruo?

\- Así es, y tienes que ganarle la batalla

\- Siiii, voy a ganarle a ese monstruo

\- Desde luego que si mi corazón, yo se que lo vas a vencer porque eres un pirata muy valiente, y por eso te traje este regalo

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo – menciono Eleanor con una franca sonrisa.

Mire como mi hijo destapaba emocionado aquel regalo que le había llevado Eleanor, me sentí tan agradecida con ella, le había explicado con tanta fluidez a mi hijo lo de su enfermedad que estuve a punto del llanto, pero me contuve, de pronto David se me acerco y dándome un paliacate colorido me dijo –

\- Mira mami, es lo que usan lo piratas para su cabeza, ¿me lo pones?

\- Claro que si hijo, ven ahora mismo te lo pongo.

Estaba terminando de ponerle el paliacate a David cuando entro Albert y nuestro hijo emocionado le dijo –

\- Mira papi, Eleanor me regalo este pañuelo, ahora si soy un pirata de verdad y voy a vencer al monstruo que se llama cáncer

\- ¿Cómo? – interrogo Albert sorprendido

\- No se puede ser un pirata sin un paliacate, y yo se que le vas a ganar al cáncer, bueno tengo que irme, hay otros guerreros que tengo que visitar – dijo Eleanor besando la frente de mi hijo

\- ¿Hay más piratas aquí? – interrogo David sorprendido

\- Claro, hay piratas, vaqueros, bomberos, policías, hay muchos superhéroes

\- Wow, ¿entonces todos lo que están aquí también están luchando como yo?

\- Así es, todos ustedes son especiales, porque son guerreros, cariño tengo que retirarme, como te dije, otros guerreros me esperan

\- Si Eleanor, muchas gracias.

Acompañe a Eleanor y ahí le agradecí, ella me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras me preguntaba –

\- ¿Cómo están Alex y Natalie?

\- Alex ha estado un poco triste, y Natalie llora mucho conmigo, es como si me rechazara

\- Es natural, todo este tiempo se lo han dedicado de lleno a David, Candy no dejen de ir a las terapias, son muy importantes

\- Trataremos de ir lo más que podamos Eleanor, nuevamente gracias por todo.

Cuando entre a la habitación vi como David le explicaba emocionado a Albert sobre como estaba luchando contra el monstruo, Albert lo escuchaba atento y bastante sorprendido, en eso llego el Dr. Stevens a revisarlo y yo aproveche para explicarle a Albert rápidamente porque David sabía lo del cáncer, el suspiro tranquilo y luego dijo –

\- Eleanor lo hizo tan fácil y nosotros en tanto tiempo no supimos como explicarle eso a nuestro hijo

\- Si, y lo mejor que nuestro hijo comprendió.

El Dr. se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo –

\- La noticia de que no tendrán que traerlo tres veces a la semana lo animo bastante, además lo veo muy bien

\- Si Dr. se puso feliz cuando supo que ya no íbamos a traerlo tan seguido aquí

\- Desde luego que si

\- Dr. una pregunta… bueno más bien una consulta, hace unos momentos me dijo que se le antojaba comer pollo asado y bueno sus chocolates favoritos, ¿es recomendable que coma eso?

\- Espere a mañana Sra. Andrew, para que no vaya tener nauseas, pero solo como un antojo, los demás días el tiene que continuar con su dieta

\- Así lo haremos Dr. gracias, ah otra cosa, mi amiga esta cuidando de la mascota de mis hijos y David quiere ir a verla ¿Puede?

\- Si, pero solo por ratos breves, el no debe tener mucho contacto con animales, ya se lo había explicado Sra. Andrew

\- Si Dr. entiendo, pero es que ha sido tanto tiempo que… el añora de verdad jugar un rato con ella

\- Esta bien

\- Ya vámonos mami – dijo David desesperado y jalando mi vestido

\- Si hijo, ya nos vamos, entonces hasta la próxima semana Dr. Stevens y gracias.

Antes de salir, Albert cargo a David y luego tomo mi mano, tuve esa sensación de que todo iba mejorar, camino a casa le explique a mi hijo el porque no podía comer pollo ni chocolate ese día, de cualquier manera insistió en su kínder sorpresa (chocolate) y mirando a Albert le dijo –

\- Anda papi, cómpramelo, mira tú te comes el chocolate y a mi me das el premio que viene dentro

\- Esta bien, y también les llevamos algunos a la abuela Elroy y a Alex

\- Siiii .

En cuanto llegamos, Albert se puso a ayudarme en la cocina mientras David emocionado le contaba a Alex que el era un pirata y que estaba luchando contra un monstruo llamado cáncer, Alex lo escuchaba atento, mis hijos eran muy unidos, ese momento me pareció hermoso, vi como mi hijo era de verdad un guerrero, un guerrero que no tenía miedo, que enfrentaba su enfermedad con mucha entereza, la abuela Elroy los miraba y escuchaba atenta mientras arrullaba a Natalie en el porta bebé.

Después de que terminamos de comer, David quiso ir a casa de Patty a ver a burbuja, ella estaba arreglando el jardín, al vernos abrió rápidamente la reja y nos invito a pasar, David al no ver a la perrita pregunto –

\- ¿Dónde esta burbuja?

\- Esta comiendo en el patio trasero

\- Quiero verla

\- Pues llámala, estoy segura que vendrá corriendo en cuanto te escuche

\- ¿Crees que me reconozca?

\- Claro, Alex seguido viene a jugar con ella, no creo que te haya olvidado a ti.

David se volvió a su hermano y le pregunto –

\- ¿Es cierto Alex? ¿Burbuja sigue jugando contigo?

\- Si David, ven vamos por ella.

En cuanto los niños entraron Patty me abrazo y luego me dijo –

\- Veo muy contento a David, ¿ya le dio permiso el Dr. de poder tener nuevamente a burbuja?

\- Patty, estoy muy contenta porque David esta respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento, ya esta mejor, El Dr. Stevens le permitió convivir mas con burbuja pero solo por ratos breves

\- Que maravillosa noticia Candy, ya veras que dentro de poco esto solo será una mala experiencia que los unirá y los hará mas fuertes

\- Si Patty, gracias.

Así pasó mas un año, a David le había servido bastante ir solo una vez a la semana a las quimioterapias, su carácter había mejorado bastante, ya no se deprimía tanto, estar en casa le hacía bien, además Albert y yo aunque no dejábamos de preocuparnos estábamos un poco mas tranquilos, nuevamente les estábamos poniendo mas atención tanto a Natalie como a Alex, todos los fines de semana salíamos a pasear, la abuela Elroy había vuelto a hacer sus lindos bordados mientras Albert y yo nos encargábamos de nuestros hijos, al parecer nuestra vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad., un día que platicaba con Patty mientras los niños jugaban con burbuja la note algo triste y no pude evitar preguntarle –

\- ¿Qué te pasa Patty? te veo algo triste

\- No tengo nada, simplemente me siento un poco nostálgica

\- Patty somos amigas y te conozco, ¿Qué tienes?

\- Tonterías, no me hagas caso, aquí lo importante es David

\- Tú me escuchaste cuando lo necesite y me diste ánimos, anda dime que te pasa

\- Tuve un retraso de tres semanas y fui a que me hicieran estudios para ver si estaba embarazada, y bueno aunque al principio la idea me aterro un poco después me hizo mucha ilusión

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- Fue falsa alarma, no estoy embarazada

\- Lo siento Patty, pero no te desanimes ya veras que tal vez después…

\- No Candy, así es mejor, pero ya basta de hablar de mi, mejor ven, vamos a jugar con los niños – menciono Patty mientras veía como David y Alex salían al jardín correteando con burbuja.

No quise incomodarla con más preguntas y mire como David se acercaba a ella, Patty lo cargo y David tomo el rostro de ella entre sus pequeñas manos para enseguida plantarle un fugaz beso en la boca, Patty sorprendida le dijo –

\- Oye se va enojar Stear ¿eh?

\- No importa – contesto el sonriendo

\- Así que no importa, ¿Qué tal eh? eres un muchachito muy travieso y coqueto.

Mire como David observaba a Patty para enseguida decirle –

\- No estés triste

\- No estoy triste corazón, solo algo cansada

\- Ustedes los adultos siempre están cansados

\- Bueno, supongo que es la edad jajajajaja

\- Un día yo te voy a regalar una estrella tía Patty

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si

\- Ya me lo prometiste y ahora me cumples

\- Es una promesa tía Patty – menciono David con mucha seguridad.

Así pasaron algunas semanas, casi todos los días llevaba a los niños por la tarde a casa de Patty para que jugaran con burbuja, Natalie ya caminaba y ella al igual que sus hermanos estaba encantada con la perrita, solo que la hacía renegar un poco, creo que pensaba que era de peluche.

 ** _Chicago, 19 de agosto del 2007_**

Una madrugada escuche llorar muy fuerte a David, Albert y yo nos levantamos de inmediato y corrimos a la habitación de nuestro hijo, en cuanto encendí la luz me asuste mucho al ver a mi hijo bastante pálido y sudando mientras decía –

\- Me duele, me duele mucho mi rodilla.

Albert levanto la sabana y vimos como la rodilla de mi hijo estaba exageradamente hinchada, toque de inmediato su frente y note que tenía bastante fiebre, avisamos a la abuela Elroy y llevamos a David al hospital, tanto Albert como yo estábamos aterrados, afortunadamente lo recibió el Dr. Stevens quien de inmediato se movilizo con un grupo de médicos quienes nos sacaron de la habitación para revisarlo, aquello me hizo sentir más que asustada, pero tenía que ser fuerte por toda mi familia, por Albert que se veía aterrado, y a la vez abatido, fue entonces que tome su mano y embozando una ligera sonrisa le dije –

\- Todo va salir bien, va ser como en las otras ocasiones, ya veras mi amor, no estés triste, el no debe de vernos así

\- Si Candy, yo lo se, voy a tomar un poco de aire

\- Si amor.

Albert regreso antes de que el Dr. Stevens saliera a darnos noticias, ambos estábamos tomados de las manos pero sin decir una sola palabra, miraba ese enorme pasillo y me sentía tan sola y con tanta impotencia, nuevamente esa horrible sensación de angustia se volvía a apoderar de mi corazón y yo tenía que ser fuerte, mire de reojo a Albert y vi que estaba a punto del llanto, fue entonces que en mi cabeza comenzó a resonar la palabra .- se fuerte Candy, no te desmorones, se fuerte por tu familia.- ¿Cómo ser fuerte cuando el corazón esta desangrándose por dentro? ¿Cómo sonreír ante el dolor? ¿Cómo comprender que un ser tan maravilloso como un hijo este sufriendo? De pronto escuche que Albert decía –

\- Ahí viene el Dr. Candy vamos a preguntarle como esta David

\- Dr. Stevens, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro hijo? ¿Es solo una recaída verdad? – interrogue tratando de simular una tonta sonrisa

El Dr. con el rostro algo preocupado nos dijo –

\- David no esta bien

\- ¿Cómo que no esta bien? Usted dijo que estaba respondiendo al tratamiento – dije desesperada

\- Así parecía, pero el cáncer es una enfermedad impredecible y desgraciadamente esta comenzando a afectar otros órganos, será mejor que me acompañen al consultorio, ahí les explicare mejor

\- Quiero entrar a verlo

\- Ahora no Sra. Andrew, por favor acompáñenme al consultorio

\- Por favor Dr. - suplique

\- El ahora esta dormido ya que tuvimos que sedarlo para calmar el dolor, también le tuvimos que poner oxigeno ya que comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar, y le dimos otros medicamentos para bajar la fiebre, así que por favor acompáñenme

\- Esta bien Dr.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

LA PROMESA

CAPITULO 4

Albert y yo nos tomamos de la mano y seguimos al Dr. hasta su consultorio, estando ahí nos invito a sentarnos, enseguida el Dr. comenzó a decir –

\- Sres. Andrew, no es fácil lo que voy a decir, así que quiero que tomen las cosas con calma

\- Dr. Stevens, nos esta espantando – dijo Albert nervioso.

Después de algunos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, escuche al galeno carraspear un poco para enseguida decir -

\- Su hijo se encuentra grave, se le formo un coagulo en su pierna izquierda, que le ha ocasionado una severa trombosis en la misma, por eso tiene la pierna hinchada, es necesario hacer un procedimiento quirúrgico, **(abrir la piel por capas para liberar las arterias)** para evitar que los tejidos se comiencen a necrosar

\- ¿Y que pasa si no lo hacen?

\- Hay un alto porcentaje de que tengamos que amputarle la pierna, así que necesito que de inmediato consigan donadores de plaquetas, hemoglobina, y plasmaaféresis

\- Las conseguiremos lo más rápido posible Dr. – menciono Albert

\- Dr. ¿Qué pasa si no alcanzamos a conseguir a tiempo lo que usted nos esta pidiendo para hacer el procedimiento quirúrgico?

\- No se angustie Sra. Andrew, afortunadamente el hospital cuenta con lo necesario, sin embargo es requisito que consigan los donantes para reponer lo que vamos a ocupar en la cirugía.

En mi interior di gracias a Dios de que en el hospital hubiera lo necesario para la cirugía de David, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir que las palabras del Dr. me eran ajenas, ya que sentía como si el estuviera hablando de otra persona, no de mi hijo, no de mi David, toque mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizarme, sentía que me daba trabajo respirar, y que la vista se me comenzaba a nublar, así que aspire profundo y apenas en un hilo de voz dije –

\- Doctor… nuestro hijo se va salvar ¿verdad?

\- Sres. Andrew les aseguro que haremos todo lo posible, traten de estar tranquilos, se que no es fácil, pero confíen en Dios, ahora por favor consigan los donantes, con su permiso, voy a ver a su hijo y a prepararlo para la cirugía

\- ¿Podemos verlo? – interrogue antes de que el Dr. saliera del consultorio

\- Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no será posible, pero les prometo que en cuanto salga de la cirugía, les informare de inmediato.

Albert y yo vimos al galeno salir rápidamente, una sensación indescriptible se apodero de mi, si bien en otras ocasiones me había sentido angustiada y temerosa, en aquellos momentos me sentía peor, algo dentro de mi ser se agitaba como una tormenta, alcé mi vista para tratar de encontrar consuelo en los azules ojos de mi esposo, sin embargo no fue así, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, a punto del llanto, tenía los labios apretados como si tratara de controlarse, pero pese a eso, acaricio mi mejilla y luego mi cabello mientras decía –

\- Vamos a conseguir los donantes

\- Si, vamos.

Llamamos a la familia y amigos para conseguir los donantes, afortunadamente lo conseguimos más rápido de lo que esperábamos, en cuanto entregamos los comprobantes de las donaciones, nos dijeron en que sala esperar noticias, no supimos cuanto tiempo transcurrió, lo que si, es que tanto a Albert como a mi, nos pareció una eternidad, finalmente el Dr. Stevens salió y yo ansiosa pregunte –

\- ¿Cómo esta David?

\- Hay que esperar

\- ¿Qué hay que esperar?

\- A ver como reacciona al procedimiento, por el momento lo vamos a trasladar al área de shock **(área especial para pacientes graves)**

\- Dr. por favor… permítanos ver a nuestro hijo

\- Esta bien Sra. Andrew, pero solo unos momentos, síganme por favor

\- Gracias Dr.

Creo que tanto Albert como yo, sentíamos que caminábamos a ciegas en aquel enorme pasillo, finalmente llegamos, la cama se encontraba vacía, mire al Dr. de forma interrogativa y el comprendiendo mi pregunta muda dijo –

\- En unos momentos lo van a traer, un enfermero va estar aquí cuidándolo toda la noche para ver como evoluciona

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? Le prometo que no molestare Dr.

\- Lo siento mucho Sra. Andrew, pero esta es un área restringida, comprenda por favor.

¿Qué comprendiera? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué madre se quiere separar de su hijo en unos momentos así? ¿Quien mejor si no una madre para cuidar de un hijo? El amor de una madre no conoce los límites, un profesional no lo iba cuidar con el mismo esmero que yo, pero las órdenes del galeno habían sido más que claras, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron con David en una camilla, estaba dormido, estaba muy pálido, vimos como lo depositaban en la cama, y me pareció mas delgado que nunca, quería acunarlo en mis brazos, trasmitirle mi calor, mis fuerzas que francamente ya no eran tantas, vi su pierna que estaba mas hinchada que cuando llegamos, era como si trajera un yeso, me acerque y acaricie sus mejillas mientras le decía en un susurro cuanto lo amaba, Albert también hizo lo mismo, y el apenas abriendo sus ojitos nos dijo –

\- Me siento muy cansado

\- Pronto estarás bien y te llevaremos a casa a descansar – prometí mientras acariciaba su frente.

El Dr. le estaba dando algunas instrucciones al enfermero, y luego se dirigió a nosotros para pedirnos que saliéramos, le mire suplicante y nos permitió estar en el pasillo de esa área.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos parados esperando saber de nuestro hijo, lo que si se, es que cada minuto era eterno, me sentía inquieta, ya no pudiendo soportar mas, le pedí a Albert que me acompañara a verlo, quería saber como se encontraba, estábamos mirando por el ventanal de su habitación, notamos que el enfermero estaba tomando su presión, pero hubo algo en su expresión que no me gusto, sin pensarlo abrí la puerta y angustiada pregunte –

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé, creo que se le termino la pila a este aparato, no me esta marcando la presión, voy a cambiársela.

No se porque, pero aquello hizo que la sangre se me congelara de miedo, aún así, trate de tranquilizarme, volví mi vista a Albert y el en una sonrisa nerviosa me dijo –

\- Seguro es la pila Candy, no te asustes.

Asentí tratando de convencerme, el enfermero rápidamente entro con otro aparato y volvió a tomar la presión, pero tampoco le marcaba nada, entonces rápidamente toco un botón rojo y nos dijo que saliéramos, vimos entrar a un grupo de médicos que de inmediato rodearon la cama de David, ni Albert ni yo alcanzábamos a comprender lo que decían, vimos pasar rápidamente al Dr. Stevens quien ordeno que lo trasladaran de inmediato a terapia intensiva, pero antes de esto nos sacaron de la habitación y cerraron las persianas, Albert y yo estábamos muy asustados, a los pocos minutos vimos como trasladaban a David, los seguimos hasta donde se nos permitió, ¿Por qué no nos decían que era lo que estaba sucediendo? Una enfermera al verme tan alterada me dijo –

\- Por favor señora, trate de tranquilizarse

\- Es que no puedo, ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada de nuestro pequeño?

\- Porque lo están estabilizando, cálmese por favor

\- No puedo calmarme, quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando con el.

De pronto vimos al Dr. Stevens salir, caminamos rápidamente hacía el y yo desesperada le pregunte –

\- ¿Qué paso Dr.? ¿que tiene mi hijo?

\- Acompáñenme a mi consultorio por favor

\- ¿Pero porque?

\- Porque es necesario – dijo el galeno tajantemente.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro del consultorio nuevamente nos dijo –

\- Nos vimos en la necesidad de intubar a David ya que tuvo un paro respiratorio, también tuvo un derrame cerebral, y se le formo un coagulo en el pulmón, además…

\- ¿Además que doctor Stevens? – interrogo Albert desesperado

\- El procedimiento quirúrgico no funciono, los tejidos de su pierna están muertos y acabamos de descubrir que tiene un tumor en el cerebro que es inoperable.

No sabía como reaccionar, estaba muda de dolor, quería decir tanto, preguntar tantas cosas, pero un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía, solo sentía correr lágrimas por mi rostro mientras apretaba la mano de Albert, este con apenas voz audible pregunto –

\- Dr. Stevens, ¿Qué va pasar con nuestro hijo?

El galeno se levanto y se paso la mano por la densa cabellera mientras decía –

\- Lo siento… pero su hijo no va sobrevivir, creo que no va salir la noche, creo que llego la hora de que se lo entreguen a Dios, el esta sufriendo mucho, esta muy cansado, y aunque no lo parezca esta consiente y siente el dolor y la angustia de ustedes

\- No quiero que se vaya, no quiero, no quiero entregárselo a Dios – grite mientras corría como loca por todo el hospital, creo que mi mente estaba nublada por tanto dolor, creo que mientras corría seguía gritando, porque la gente que estaba dormida en el pasillo se despertó, de pronto sentí que unos brazos fuertes me sujetaban mientras una voz conocida me decía –

\- Cálmate Candy por favor, estas despertando a la gente

\- ¿Y que me importa la gente? Nuestro hijo se esta muriendo Albert, no quiero que se muera, no quiero, no quiero… - grite mientras caía de rodillas apretando los puños

\- Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya… - dijo Albert sollozando.

Estuvimos unos momentos abrazados, siendo uno solo, sintiendo el mismo dolor, de pronto Albert limpiándose las lágrimas dijo –

\- Hay que llamar a la familia y a Eleanor, pero ahora ven, vamos al lado de nuestro hijo.

Mientras caminaba al lado de mi esposo, sentía como si flotara, como si no fuera yo misma, cuando estuvimos a su lado, el dolor que sentía se intensifico, saberlo tan grave me dolía, pero no tanto como saber que esas eran las últimas horas que el estaría con nosotros, que ya nunca mas podríamos tocarlo, mirar su franca sonrisa, y hasta sus berrinches, ¿como olvidar los maravillosos nueve meses que estuvo dentro de mi? saber que se alimentaba de mi, el sentir sus primeras pataditas cuando estuvo en mi vientre, ya no podría contarle cuentos por las noches, ni le cantaría, era mi carne la que estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿Por qué no podía cambiar mi lugar por el de el? Antes de entrar a la habitación, Albert enjugo mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, para luego darme un fuerte abrazo tratando de reconfortarme, luego me dijo –

\- Entra tu primero, yo voy a avisarle a la abuela y le voy a pedir a Eleanor que venga

\- Si.

Ver a mi hijo conectado a todos esos aparatos me dolió muchísimo, realmente se veía muy cansado tenía enormes ojeras y el semblante pálido, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba, ¿Cómo iba dejarlo ir? ¿Podría hacerlo? debería ser una regla de la vida que los padres nos vayamos antes que los hijos, no al revés, suspire y luego tome su delgada mano y deposite un beso en ella, mientras le decía –

\- Mi niño, te amo tanto, eres parte de mi alma, de mi corazón, has sido un niño muy valiente, muy bueno, has sido un guerrero, ¿sabes que cada sonrisa tuya ilumina cada uno de mis días? ¿Quieres que te cante tu canción favorita? Se que si, pon atención mi niño.

 **Se que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar, que estas cansado de andar y andar,**

 **Y caminar, girando siempre en un lugar, se que las ventanas se pueden abrir,**

 **Cambiar el aire depende de ti, te ayudara, vale la pena una vez mas, saber que se puede…**

Mi voz se quebró, no pude continuar, el dolor me estaba volviendo loca, de pronto entro Albert y poso sus manos sobre mis hombros, mientras decía –

\- Eleanor ya viene para acá, ya avise a la abuela y a los demás familiares.

Mire como Albert se acercaba a David y comenzaba a acariciar su frente, también le estaba diciendo cuanto lo amaba, lo que significaba para nosotros, ¿Cómo puedo explicar que momentos antes los minutos me parecían eternos y que ahora era todo lo contrario? Tal vez así era, estuvimos un buen rato con el hasta que un médico nos saco para revisarlo, mientras esperábamos en el pasillo, vi un hombre que me ofrecía los brazos y yo sin dudarlo me arroje a ellos, era Dios quien me estaba ofreciendo sus brazos, y lo sé porque su abrazo me hizo sentir un consuelo y una paz que nunca en toda mi vida había sentido, luego escuche la voz de Eleanor que era quien ahora me abrazaba, decir –

\- Tranquila Candy, Albert, ya estoy aquí para apoyarlos

\- Eleanor… el Dr. Stevens nos dijo que ya no hay esperanzas… que se lo entreguemos a Dios, ¿Cómo se hace eso Eleanor? ¿Cómo podemos entregar a nuestro hijo sin que se nos desgarre el corazón? ¿Cómo dejarlo ir?

\- Se que es difícil, y muy doloroso esto que esta sucediendo, pero quiero que recuerden que somos cuerpo, mente y espíritu

\- Es que si tu lo hubieras visto conectado a todos esos aparatos, tan pálido, tan delgado…

\- Miren, David esta con nosotros aquí espiritualmente, vamos a tomarnos de las manos y hacer una oración para entregárselo a Dios, se que no va ser nada fácil, pero es necesario., ahora vamos a cerrar los ojos.

Nos tomamos de las manos y escuche a Eleanor decir –

 **Ayúdanos señor a soportar este momento tan doloroso,**

 **permítenos entregarte a nuestro hijo David con todo nuestro corazón,**

 **no permitas que nuestro dolor nos haga egoístas, en estos momentos de angustia,**

 **permítenos reconocer que esta enfermedad que le has mandado a nuestro hijo, es para**

 **darnos cuenta que la vida es breve y que las cosas de este mundo en si, son de poco valor.**

Eleanor abrio los ojos y me dijo –

\- Candy, por favor.

Cerré mis ojos y tarde unos minutos, estaba rememorando desde el día que nos dijeron que estaba embarazada de el, luego el día que nació y lo tuve entre mis brazos, cuando jugueteaba con Alex y con burbuja, cuando le hizo prometer a Albert que todos los días me iba regalar flores, luego la noticia de su enfermedad, el beso fugaz que le robo a Patty, tantas cosas… tantas, pero me dolía verlo sufrir de aquella manera, así que si Dios me había prestado ese ángel, y el lo estaba llamando para estar a su lado en el paraíso, y yo se lo tenía que entregar de corazón, así iba a hacer., así que tome una bocanada de aire y comencé a decir –

 **\- Hijo, yo no quiero verte sufrir, te quiero mucho y sabes que fuiste un hijo muy deseado, ve con la virgen y nuestro padre Dios que te están esperando, Sr. te entrego la mitad de mi corazón, gracias por haberme permitido tener en mi vientre y en mi vida un ángel tan bello.**

Luego escuche a Albert decir una oración, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien sus palabras, cuando finalmente terminamos de orar, entramos a la habitación de nuestro hijo, ya solo quedaba esperar a que el partiera, Eleanor se retiro y nos dejo solos, sin embargo David paso la noche, eso nos daba una ligera esperanza, tal vez… tal vez el lograra sobrevivir, entro el Dr. Stevens y comenzó a revisarlo, luego nos dijo que lo acompañáramos , en cuanto entramos al consultorio nos dijo –

\- No comprendo que es lo que esta pasando

\- ¿A que se refiere doctor?

\- En la madrugada les pedí que le entregaran su hijo a Dios, les dije que el esta sufriendo ¿Por qué son tan egoístas? ¿Por qué no lo han entregado?

\- Es que si lo entregamos doctor, tal vez exista la posibilidad de hacer algo por el y se pueda salvar

\- Miren las cosas están así, su hijo tiene la pierna necrosada, un tumor inoperable, un coagulo en el pulmón, un derrame cerebral, ¿es así como quieren tener a su hijo? Comprendan no hay nada que hacer, entréguelo de corazón, no lo estén deteniendo

\- Es que ya lo entregamos – mencione un tanto alterada

\- Cálmese señora Andrew, entonces alguien le esta mandando energías, el niño las siente y no se puede ir, alguien lo esta deteniendo

\- ¿Lo estas deteniendo tú Candy?

\- No Albert, yo de verdad lo entregue de corazón, ¿y tú?

\- Yo también lo entregué de corazón

\- Sres. Andrew, por favor investiguen quien lo esta deteniendo, tal vez alguien de su familia

\- Así lo haremos doctor.

Llamamos nuevamente a Eleanor para informarle, entonces ella nos dijo –

\- No comprendo, Candy es cierto lo que comenta el Dr. Stevens, alguien le esta mandando energías, tal vez la abuela Elroy, tus demás familiares, piensa, algo que hayas comentado con alguien piensa.

Fue entonces que recordé.

 **FLASH - BACK**

Cuando Alex contaba con casi cuatro años, yo tenía 6 meses de embarazo, todo parecía ir de maravilla, pero una noche sentí un fuerte dolor y Albert de inmediato me llevo al hospital, no hubo nada que hacer, perdí a mi bebé, como estuve algo delicada el Dr. Leonard me dijo que tal vez no iba poder tener mas bebés, Alex estaba mas que emocionado por un nuevo hermanito, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle? Se lo comente al Dr. Leonard y me dijo –

\- No te preocupes tanto Candy, a esa edad es muy fácil que los niños no le dan tanta importancia al asunto, le puedes decir que Dios necesitaba de un ángel y que tú se lo regalaste

\- Tiene razón Dr. seguro que el entenderá.

En cuanto llegamos Alex me miro extrañado y pregunto –

\- ¿Dónde esta mi hermanito?

\- Hijo, mira Dios necesitaba de un angelito y yo le regale a tu hermanito.

Jamás olvidare su cara y sus palabras, pues en tono de reproche me dijo –

\- Eres mala, ¿Por qué le regalaste mi hermanito a Dios? no tenías derecho, el era mi hermanito, yo iba jugar con el, ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? Yo lo quería.

 **FIN DE FLASH – BACK**

Le comente esto a Eleanor y me dijo –

\- Candy, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías perdido un bebé anteriormente?

\- No pensé que fuera relevante ahora

\- Pues lo es, y mucho, mira te voy a mandar a Maru la psicóloga de aquí, ella les va ayudar con una pequeña terapia.

\- Gracias Eleanor.

Mientras estábamos en la habitación de nuestro hijo la verdad es que no comprendía, me sentía en una especie de pesadilla, tanto Albert como yo nos mirábamos tratando de encontrar consuelo en los ojos del otro, mas esto es casi imposible cuando se sufre del mismo dolor, no hay palabras, abrazos ni miradas de consuelo, solo dolor, y muchas preguntas sin respuesta, finalmente tocaron, era Maru, la psicóloga de la **fundación casa** **canica** que había mandado Eleanor, en cuanto nos vio nos abrazo y acaricio la frente de nuestro hijo, luego nos pregunto –

\- ¿Están listos?

\- Para esto, nunca se esta completamente listo Maru, pero no queremos que nuestro hijo siga sufriendo, esta cansado, su batalla ha sido titánica, y llego el momento de que el descanse

\- Es muy cierto lo que acabas de decir Albert, el merece descansar, merece ser libre, vengan vamos a comenzar con la terapia, quiero que me cuenten todo para así poder ayudarlos.

Albert y yo comenzamos a contarle todo, fue una terapia corta, pero muy necesaria, cuando terminamos Maru nos dijo –

\- Bien, ya se quien es la personita que lo esta deteniendo

\- ¿Quién? – interrogue ansiosa

\- Alex

\- Pero el es muy pequeño…además yo pensé que tal vez lo había olvidado

\- Pues ya vez que no, mira Candy, Alex realmente estaba muy ilusionado con el bebé que perdiste, aquí el error fue decirle que se lo habías regalado a Dios, el se sintió herido, así que ahora no quiere perder a su otro hermanito, no esta dispuesto a regalárselo a Dios, así que le esta mandado fuerzas, David siente el dolor de su hermano y no puede partir, no quiere que Alex sufra, tienen que hablar con Alex y explicarle en palabras que el entienda porque es necesario que deje ir a su hermanito

\- Esto va ser muy difícil

\- Dios les dará las palabras indicadas, ahora vayan por el o pídanle a algún familiar que se los traiga para que platiquen con el

\- Así lo haremos, gracias Maru.

Después de que la psicóloga se fue, vi a Albert marcarle a la abuela Elroy para enseguida pedirle que nos llevara a Alex, en menos de una hora llegaron, finalmente había llegado el momento, mire a Albert y decidida le dije –

\- Yo voy a hablar con el, tratare de explicarle

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Creo que si

\- Entonces ve mi amor, yo estaré aquí orando por nuestra familia.

Tome la mano de David y le di un beso profundo en ella, mientras me despedía de el, y le pedía en silencio a el y a Dios que me dieran las fuerzas y las palabras correctas para que su hermanito comprendiera, luego me dirigí a las escaleras para ir al jardín donde me esperaba Alex y la abuela Elroy, cuando el me vio corrió a abrazarme y me pregunto por David, le pedí a la abuela que me dejara a solas con el y ella después de abrazarme por algunos momentos nos dejo solos, había un enorme árbol, y me senté debajo de este mientras invitaba a Alex a sentarse junto a mi, el dudo un poco pero luego obedeció, tome su mano y le pregunte –

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mami, ¿puedo ver a David?

\- No hijo, eres demasiado pequeño y no puedes entrar

\- Es que yo quiero verlo

\- Alex, mi vida, tu hermanito esta muy cansado ¿recuerdas que el estaba luchando contra un monstruo llamado cáncer?

\- Si mami

\- Me temo que tu hermano perdió la batalla, se canso de luchar, el ya quiere de verdad descansar

\- Puede descansar en la casa

\- No hijo, el tiene que descansar en otro lugar

\- ¿En el cielo?

\- Si, en el cielo - mencione suspirando

\- No quiero que se vaya

\- Alex… se que es difícil para ti, en realidad es difícil para todos, mira… el va estar al lado de Dios

\- ¿También se lo vas a regalar a Dios? no es justo, yo no quiero

\- Alex, tienes que entender, tu hermanito realmente esta sufriendo mucho, déjalo ir mi amor, dile que es libre, que vuele como los pajaritos

\- Mami… yo no quiero que se vaya, de verdad

\- Mira Alex, ponte un momento en el lugar de tu hermanito, la medicina que le ponen le quema, le causa muchas nauseas, además los doctores le tendrían que cortar su piernita ¿quieres esa calidad de vida para tu hermanito?

No podía creer que le estuviera hablando de aquella manera a un niño de apenas seis años, pero realmente no sabía como hacerle entender, ¿Cómo explicar una situación así sin ser tan crudo? Entonces se levanto y me miro fijamente, luego se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol hasta que finalmente se detuvo y dijo –

\- Esta bien, yo no quiero que mi hermanito sufra, quiero que sea feliz, que sea libre como los pajaritos.

Se me abrazo, y sentí un fuerte suspiro de su parte, luego de unos momentos de estar así le marque a Albert para que le avisara a la abuela Elroy y bajara con Alex, para así poder regresar a la habitación de David.

En cuanto regrese vi a Albert que tenía a nuestro hijo tomando de su mano, me acerque a el y tome la otra mano mientras le decía –

\- Vuela mi ángel, es hora de que descanses.

Media hora después, el partió, sentí que un pedazo de mi corazón se iba con el, vi a Albert llorar como nunca lo había visto, era un llanto desgarrador, y mi cuerpo temblaba mientras apretaba con fuerzas las manos de mi hijo, sentía como un dolor horrible me oprimía el pecho mientras lágrimas silenciosas salían como un torrente de mis ojos, y algo en mi garganta me impedía gritar de dolor, nunca en mi vida pensé que pudiera existir un dolor de esa naturaleza.

Las horas pasaron y cuando estábamos en el funeral recordé a Patty, ella no sabía nada, le pedí a George que le avisaran a ella y a Stear, debo decir que aunque mucha gente nos acompaño yo me sentía totalmente sola, que huecas suenan esas palabras de **lo siento mucho, te acompaño en tu dolor, no sabes cuanto lo lamento,** se que la gente las dice de corazón, pero cuando se pierde un ser tan amado, suenan huecas, porque ellos no están sintiendo el mismo dolor, lo que me tranquiliza un poco es que se que mi hijo ya esta en el paraíso al lado de nuestro padre Dios.

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE PATTY.

 **Esta parte de la historia la cuenta Patty**

Recuerdo estaba acomodando alguna ropa, burbuja echada al lado mío y Stear ayudándome a barrer, de pronto burbuja comenzó a ladrar desesperada, luego escuche a Stear abrir la puerta, no se porque pero tuve un mal presentimiento, cuando lo escuche decir .- ¿Dónde están? Yo le digo, gracias por avisar, vamos para allá.

Entonces ansiosa pregunte –

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Amor… David falleció

\- No es cierto, ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

\- Cálmate por favor

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no pude ir a ver a mi niño? Yo le prometí que cuidaría a burbuja cuando el regresara, y el ya no…

\- Tranquilízate por favor, no quiero que te vayas a poner mal

\- ¿Quién te dijo esto? Tal vez sea un malentendido, el estaba bien

\- George, Candy le pidió que nos avisara

\- Ay Dios mío, entonces es cierto, vámonos ya, quiero estar al lado de Candy y Albert

\- Esta bien, vámonos.

¿Cómo era posible que ese angelito ya no estuviera con nosotros? En cuanto vi a Candy la abrace, ella sabía cuanto amaba yo a su hijo, a sus hijos, y el era especial, no sabía que decir, no hay palabras de consuelo, solo dolor, finalmente se llego la hora de la ceremonia, fue muy triste, es de esas ocasiones que no quieres que la misa se termine, porque sabes que es el adiós definitivo, me desgarro el alma ver a Candy, Albert, y demás familia llorar tan amargamente, cuando la ceremonia termino ¿Cómo consolar a Candy si yo misma no sabía como parar de llorar? Mi esposo me abrazaba fuertemente, entonces vimos que poco a poco la gente se iba retirando, era un momento intimo de la familia, tenían que darle el último adiós, así que Stear y yo decidimos alejarnos también.

A los días fui a visitar a Candy y ella me comento que un amigo de Albert apenas le llevaba una caja de kínder sorpresa pero ya no lo había alcanzado, me sorprendió saber que a David le encantaban esos chocolates, me sentí terriblemente culpable, ya que en las ocasiones en que lo fui a visitar tanto a su casa como en el hospital jamás le lleve uno, así que en cuanto me despedí de Candy, corrí a la primera tienda que se me atravesó y compre una veladora y un kínder sorpresa, debo confesar que no soy amante de andar prendiendo veladoras a ningún santo, sin embargo no se que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, como Candy me había regalado una foto de David, la puse al lado de la veladora y puse el chocolate mientras con lágrimas en los ojos le decía –

\- Perdóname mi niño por nunca haberte regalado tu chocolate favorito, ¿sabes? si Alex quiere a burbuja de vuelta yo con gusto la devolveré, te fuiste y no me regalaste mi estrella, y tu me lo habías prometido, ¿sabes? me enseñaste una gran lección, me enseñaste a ver la vida de diferente manera, tratare de seguir siempre tu ejemplo, no sabes cuanto voy a extrañar tu sonrisa, ¿recuerdas cuando nos poníamos a jugar? El mejor beso que he recibido ha sido el tuyo y ¿sabes porque? Porque fue un beso que me hizo olvidar mi tristeza.

Esa tarde la pase llorando, cuantos recuerdos tenía de el, cuando finalmente se consumió la veladora fui a llevarle el chocolate a Candy, le dije lo que había hecho y ella le dio el chocolate a Alex, el lo tomo y comenzó a destaparlo, lo escuchamos gritar emocionado por el monito que le salió, yo apenas y podía creer el personaje que había salido, mi ojos se rasaron de emoción, mi niño me había mandado mi estrella, dentro del chocolate había salido Patricio, la estrella que sale con Bob esponja.

David cumplió su promesa, me mando mi estrella.

¿FIN?

NO, EL FIN NO ES MÁS QUE EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA.

 **Nota importante:** David también perdió la vista de un ojo y le tuvieron que hacer una colostomía, ya que una de las quimioterapias le quemo su ano y se le hizo una llaga,al año de que David se fue, lo alcanzo Mayra, su primita, una hermosa niña de 3 años que perdió la batalla contra la leucemia **,** burbuja se quedo conmigo, ya que así lo dispuso la familia, así que aparte de la estrella que me envió en el chocolate, me dejo a otra de cuatro patas llamada burbuja, ella todavía vive y tiene 14 años perrunos.

 **EPÍLOGO.**

No es fácil reponerse de la perdida de un ser tan amado como lo es un hijo, pero la vida debe continuar, recuerdo a mi bebe, y me siento la mujer mas afortunada del mundo porque el poco tiempo que Dios me lo presto, fue maravilloso, han pasado los años y estoy alegre de ver a mi familia mas unida que nunca, las rosas no faltan en casa ya que Albert cada tarde llega con pequeños arreglos para mi, a los tres años de la partida de David volví a quedar embarazada, tuve un hermoso varón, se llama Daniel y es un niño muy alegre, dentro de todo lo que pasamos mi familia y yo nos consideramos muy afortunados, porque eso lejos de separarnos nos unió mucho mas, y nos hizo mas fuertes.

Alex hoy día es un jovencito muy estudioso y atractivo de 17 años, el es de carácter algo extrovertido, Natalie es una espigada y bella nena de 11 años, su carácter es mas bien fuerte, y Daniel el mas pequeño, es un guapo niño de 5 años, su carácter es alegre, dicharachero, y juguetón.

A veces me asomo por la ventana, miro el cielo mientras pienso ¿Realmente existen los finales felices? Y luego me respondo, quizá es necesario experimentar el dolor para poder apreciar realmente la verdadera felicidad., David siempre estará vivo en mi corazón, en la estrella que ilumina el horizonte, en el viento que acaricia mi cuerpo, en el rocío de la mañana, en el aroma de las flores y en el cantar de las aves.

Esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro y es en memoria de David Alcantar Mejía y con mucho respeto a toda su familia.

También es en memoria de todos aquellos guerreros que han perdido la batalla contra esta terrible enfermedad que es el cáncer.

Personajes:

Candy (Leticia Mejía)

Albert (Jesús Alcantar)

Elroy ( Sra. Sara)

Alex (Alexander Alcantar Mejía)

Natalie (Natalie Alcantar Mejía)

Daniel (Daniel Alcantar Mejía)

Dr. Stevens (Dra. Zúñiga)

Eleanor (Javier) Director de fundación casa canica

Maru (Maru) Psicóloga de fundación casa canica

Burbuja (Burbuja)

Patty (Mónica) Demonyc

Stear (Carlos)

Doy las gracias a Lety Mejía por haberme contado mas detalles de lo que vivió con su hijo, también doy las gracias a Angélica Mejía (mamá de Mayra) por haberme compartido lo que vivió con su hija y por haber leído la historia, gracias a todas las chicas que se atrevieron a leer esta historia y a comentar, fue muy difícil para mi terminar esta historia, pues fue algo muy doloroso.


End file.
